This invention relates generally to excavating and more particularly to machinery which raises loads by mechanical and hydraulic means.
Front-end loaders and other machines which raise loads by mechanical and hydraulic means, require a positive means for locking the linkage in a raised position. This permits repairs or maintenance to be performed on the loading linkage components, or on some other area of the machine which is not accessible when the linkage is in a lowered position.
Such locking means would preferably be attached to the machine so as to be readily available to an operator or a mechanic when needed, and readily movable between locking and unlocking positions.
The foregoing illustrates the need for and the advantages of providing such a locking means. Accordingly, such a locking means is provided and includes features more fully described hereinafter.